Lupus
With a huff, Lupus licked Wilkins hand, seemingly breaking him out of his daydreams. The halfling had been sitting crosslegged against a rock, staring at a rusted dog tag on a thin chain, the stamped print so faded it was almost obscured, almost. He ran his thumb over the name, a meak, sad smile spreading across his face, before he felt a familiar nudge. He set the dog tag in his lap and turned to his loyal friend. "Look at you, we could be in the deepest layer of hell, and you'd still have that goofy smile on your face." Lupus rested his chin on Wilkin's thigh, letting out a loud sigh as he looked up at him with intelligent amber eyes. "You would have loved Maxi. Though, brave as he was, he never faced a dragon did he?" The man's voice perked up at that point, and with that Lupus tilted his head for a moment, before sitting up and putting his paw on the halflings leg. Wilkin took his paw in his hand, squeezing it gently. "You're a smart boy, and you've taught me so much. Maybe when this is all over, we can go home for a bit." At the mention of home, the dog yawned, with a small whimper at the tail end of it, and met Wilkins eyes with a very calm, but interested look on his face. Wilkin chuckled, and scratched him behind the ears. "Best to rest now." Once his master had fallen asleep, Lupus lay by his side for a good hour or two, before rousing to see Tordek across the camp. The dwarf had his back to him, looking over the peculiar metal thing that seems bound to him as he is to Wilkin. Lupus did not understand that, as he didn't understand many things the party did, but through it all, the dwarf seemed lonely to him. He quietly stood, and walked to the dwarf, sitting in front of him beside the construct. He watched him with curious, knowing eyes, then laid down, head resting on his large paws, and his nose just gently touching his leg. (The weird leg, in Lupus' mind) To him, Tordek was just as stressed as the rest of them, and needed a friend. Tordek smiles as the dog settles down in front him, enjoying the silent company that exacted nothing from him but mutual understanding of who they both were. He scratched behind the dog's ears as he moved past him on his way to Krull, sharing a silent smile that neither had to look to know was there. ☀Lupus currently remains Wilkin's best friend and beast companion, being so strongly bonded together that they can take on the toughest of foes. Lupus is a purebred captor hound, his eyes a bright amber, with dark brown and black markings spread across his body like that of a wolf, but his fur much longer and shaggier. Though he used to stand with his head at about 3'2" tall, he is now the size of a horse Due to an enchanment gifted to Wilkin from the Maiden of the Moon. Lupus is much goofier than Maximus, being only around 10 years old, these hounds generally live 25-30 years, to better accommodate the halflings longer lifespan. Because of his young age, he will do anything to protect Wilkin from danger, even if that means putting his life on the line. Wilkin is very protective of him, but trusts his courage and resilience and often uses him as a mount in battle. He is proficient in tracking, mostly through hearing and scent.